To Be A Champion
by Sirus7009
Summary: The story behind May and Steven's relationship in the Ruby and Sapphire games is looked at in depth. A sequel of sorts to Kiss in a Cloud Strewn Sky.


To Be a Champion

Revelations

Tsukasa: I told you I'd make it!

Karen: What do we have today?

Tsukasa: The Hoennchampionshipping fanfiction that I promised with Sky Kiss!

Karen: Really? Glad to see you so happy about writing a fanfic again.

Tsukasa: When am I not?

Karen: We Don't own Pokémon or the picture that inspired this! Just this idea!

Tsukasa: Wait, what! Get back here!

####################################################################

"I've got a question... do you remember the day we first met?"

"You mean in that cave in Dewford Town?"

"Ah, I guess you did forget..."

"Huh?"

"Let me tell a little story... about you and me."

A heavy rain surrounded the quivering town of Newshadow Town, a town that was nestled deep in the mountains of Hoenn. Seldom visited, many rumors held that the giant Pokémon Groudon rose the mountains around this town to protect it from the waves of Kyogre. Legends aside, it was a wonderful place full of ruins and, of course, special stones designed to evolve Pokémon, thus leading a powerful young man into searching them for his favorite pastime.

But this young man had yet to attain champion level. Nay, he was merely a trainer with the vision of becoming champion. Yet two years of training had yet to gain anything fruitful. All he had with him at the moment was his trusty Metang and Skarmory, both of which he trusted with his life, yet he really had no need for them. For some reason, the ruins were void of all Pokémon; the only life was moss and the occasional unusual plant. Of course, Steven happily took the chance to mine peacefully, and after gaining a horde of stones, he returned to the town. A large bag dangling from his back, he made his way into the hotel he was staying at and progressed toward the enormous glass elevator that made a good chunk of the hotel.

However, he was slowed as he noticed a young girl clinging to a Pikachu plush, tears poking at the corners of her eyes. Seeing a child in pain would sway any man from his work, but something about this child stunned him. He could just feel that she was different... though he couldn't figure out why. The Pikachu she had locked in her arms... "Is that a Pokémon you plan to catch?" He asked kindly, though he simply received a nod in reply, "Quite the wise Pokémon, Pikachu. They are considered as smart as humans, if not smarter." Once again, the girl simply nodded. "How are you feeling? Is everything alright?" The girl's eyes shifted to look at him, then fearfully stared forward again.

Steven had a feeling what could be the problem. "Would you happen to be lost little girl?" A whimper is the answer he received this time, "Ah. Alright. How about I help you find your parents?" She looked at him again, hope in her eyes, "R... Really?" Steven's smile warmed the child out of her icy prison, "Then... Please, help me..."

"Oh!" came the voice of the floor attendant of the hotel, "You're going to help her? Her father is on the twenty seventh floor, I can call him if you want."

_Why didn't you do that sooner? Leaving a child all alone like that... bastard..._ Steven released a sigh, "Well little girl, I guess the problem has already been solved." He held his hand out, "come on, I'm sure your father is waiting for you" His smile once again warmed her as he took hold of his hand. For some reason, the girl felt attracted to him, like she knew him already... Like he was a close friend... She stood and walked with him to the elevator, noticing the man give the hotel clerk a dark death glare just as the doors closed. She sat down and leaned against the wall of the elevator, clinging to her Pikachu plushy tightly. "So" Steven began, "Little girl, what are-" 

"It's May" the girl hiccupped, "May Coran..."

"Coran? As in Norman Coran?" May looked up at Steven, "you know my daddy?"

_How cute_ Steven chuckled silently, "Yes, I do. I am a trainer after all. I've battled him a couple times. How interesting to meet his daughter..." He smiled down to her, "Knowing your father, you'll probably turn out to be something special too when you start on your journey."

Ding

The elevator doors opened slowly to reveal Norman's smiling face, "There you are, May!"

"Daddy!" May jumped into her father's arms, being spun around happily.

As Norman set May down, he looked at Steven, "Thank you so much for... Steven!"

"Hello again, Norman. Long time no see" Steven laughed as Norman took his hand and shook it, "You can say that again! How are you doing? Thank you so much for helping my daughter!"

"I'm doing great. Just collecting evolutionary stones from the ruins on the outskirts of town. And it's no problem. Every good trainer is more than willing to help a little girl who's lost"

"Yeah, she's still got a ways to go before she can handle herself. Another three years and she'll be off on her journey with her Torchic."

"A Torchic huh? Good choice, kid" Steven laughed as he patted May on her head, causing her to hide behind Norman, "I think she likes you, Steven. She only hides from people she likes"

"Heh, thanks Norman. Maybe one day I'll battle her... one day..." Steven then stood up straight to stetch, "Well, I'd better get going. I need to get these stones to my hotel room. Take care, you two!" Steven waved as he stepped back into the elevator and headed downstairs, leaving the father and daughter to reflect, "My, what a gentleman he's become. First time I battled him he was a rowdy angry trainer, now he's calm, collected, and happy to help anyone in need... I like that..." Norman turned and smiled at his daughter, "You have my permission to marry him, May!"

"Wh-What! I'm too young for that kind of thing!"

"Wait wait, how did you hear him say that if you were in the elevator?"

"Well, uh... Well! That's the story!"

"Ugh, liar... I don't remember any of that... well, I remember my Pikachu doll, but I don't remember visiting Newshadow..."

"It's the truth. Just thought you'd like to know that we've known each other far longer than you thought."

"Definitely interesting insight... Well, I'd better get going! I have to get to training to beat you, since I can't use Rayquaza against ya!"

"Heh, go for it. Have some fun, because being a champion isn't all fun and games!"


End file.
